The key to a different world
by Animargaret
Summary: 2 high school girls meets a young girl. This young girl gives them a key. And it isn't just some ordinary key. This key can send you to KHR world. But she din't give this to them just for nothing, They have a mission to do in the KHR world. "What does the fox say?""Not that again, Naomi, not that again." Rated T for language. Pairings Undecided. R&R!


**Ciaossu! Marga-chan is here with another brand NEW fanfic! YAAAYYY! *COUGH* erm, to those who know me or know my story, "Being reborn as Haru isn't great", Please wait for like, a week? I have a little writer's block and when I finally had an idea and decided to write the new chappy, and saved it, IT GOT DELETED. WOW. Just, wow.**

**I KNOW THE WHOLE UNIVERSE HATES ME, BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THAT UNFAIR!**

**UGH! WHATEVER! JUST READ WHILE I GO AND SULK HERE IN A CORNER..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, if I did, weird things will happen. Trust me when I say this, my friend, trust me.**

**Warning(s): Characters may be a little OOC, FAILED HUMOR, GRAMMAR ERRORS**

* * *

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~Itsumo kawaranu Sukoyaka kenage~ Aah, tomo ni utaou Namimori chuu~ asdfghjkkkkl~ I can't remember the lyrics~" Someone with a voice that can ruin your eardrums if you're close to her in 10 meters sang. That someone is a girl with short black hair and black eyes. She was walking with someone.

The one next to her was a girl with long brown hair that is pulled up in a pony tail and black eyes. Her eyebrow was twitching non-stop and she seemed annoyed.

"You were off-tune" The girl with brown hair said.

"I don't care about that Ooooohhh~" The black haired girl replied, still singing badly.

The brown-haired girl covered her ears and tried to ignore the other girl.

"You forgot the lyrics" The brown haired girl spoke again, trying to stop the awful singing her best friend was making. The black haired girl stopped singing.

The brown-haired girl uncovered and sighed in relief, glad that her bestfriend stopped singing.

"EEEHHHH I DON'T CARE-EH-EH-EH ARE~" The brown haired girl continued, which resulted the other girl's eye to twitch. The brown-haird girl covered her ears again to prevent hearing that AWFUL singing.

The girl with long brown hair, Asuka, tried to ignore her bestfriend as best as she could, but her bestfriend's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder.

The black haired girl then once again, stopped singing. Asuka looked at her bestfriend, hoping she wouldn't continue her singing.

"Asuka" the black haired girl said.

"Hm?" Asuka replied to her bestfriend, Naomi.

Naomi smiled, "Rattenfenger!"

Asuka face-palmed, Naomi was watching too much Mondaiji-tachi, she needs to stop this. Asuka uncovered her ears and sighed.

The two 14-year old girls continued walking to their homes together silently, Naomi wasn't singing anymore, much to Asuka's joy.

"Finally...It's our vacation from school..I'm so glad! I can finally relax~" Asuka exclaimed, smiling widely. Naomi nodded, meaning that she agreed, and said a small 'Un!'

Sileeennnnccceeee~

"Let's rewatch Katekyo Hitman Reborn later at your place!" Naomi announced suddenly, which caused Asuka to flinch. Asuka sighed, and said,

"Why not in your place? Why is it always in my house?"

"But Asuka, you know my parents don't allow any visitors in my house, right? The last time you went there you got shouted at by my father" Naomi replied.

Asuka shivered at that, she could still remember that time, spit were all over her and her friend's face.

"Well, I guess you have a point." Asuka sighed again.

"You know, you're sighing a lot lately." Naomi said.

"And who do you think made me sigh a lot lately?" Asuka replied, a deadpan expression on her face. Naomi beamed,

"Me, ofcourse! And I'm damn proud of that!"

Asuka smiled and held her friend's hand. "Let's go to my house and rewatch KHR WITH OUR DYING WILLLL!" Asuka shouted, and ran. Naomi smiled and nodded, running also.

"YEAH!" Naomi fist-pumped. But then, Asuka suddenly stopped running. Naomi raised her eyebrow and was about to ask why did she stopped but then Asuka suddenly opened her mouth.

"Won't your parents will be, like, worried?"

"Nah, I already texted them that I would be staying in my friend's house for a few hours, and they agreed." Naomi replied. Asuka nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

When they arrived at Asuka's house, Naomi observed her surroundings and rose her eyebrow.

"No one seems to be arround here." Naomi said. Asuka tilted her head to the side and went to the kitchen. She went to the refridgerator to get a drink but then she noticed a note pinned on the refridgerator. She unpinned the note and read it aloud.

_"Dear Asuka,_  
_We'll be going on a vacation for 2 weeks and we'll leave the house to your hands, okay? Also, make sure to keep the house clean always!_  
_ -Your mother and father_  
_ P.S NO PARTYING ALLOWED!_

"No wonder they're not here" Asuka said, before crumpling the paper and threw it in the trash can. "Let's go upstairs to my room."

"A-Asuka...I din't know you were THAT kind of person...Inviting a guest to her room so suddenly...and a girl, too!" Naomi said, obviously teasing Asuka.

"NAOMI! You know I'm not interested in yuri, dammit." Asuka shouted, going upstairs to her room. Naomi laughed and followed after her.

* * *

_AT ASUKA'S ROOM..._  
Asuka dumped her bag to her bed and took off her shoes and hid them under her bed. Naomi followed the example, then took out a KHR CD from Asuka's collection of anime CDs. She turned on the TV and the DVD. Naomi inserted the CD in the DVD.

"Don't start yet, I need to prepare the popcorn." Asuka said, going downstairs. Naomi paused the video, and took out a manga from Asuka's manga collection.

"Man, I envy Asuka...She has ALL she needs because of her rich parents." Naomi pouted. She read the manga KHR and also laughed at some scenes.

Soon after, Asuka came back with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Did you put butter in that?" Naomi asked.

"No, we ran out." Asuka replied, putting the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"What? Then what did you use?" Naomi said.

"Honey." Asuka said. Naomi had a 'WTF' expression on her face but Asuka just shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Asuka, do you know what will happen to popcorn when you put honey in it?" Naomi asked.

"No, why?" Asuka replied, tilting her head.

"This." Naomi said, taking the bowl and grabbed the popcorn, and held out a BIG, sticky popcorn, meaning all the popcorn sticked to each other resulting to this. "Will happen."

Asuka's mouth formed a small 'o' and then she shrugged again.

"Ah well, shit happens" Asuka replied. and grabbed the big popcorn and took a bite. "Play it." she said, mouth full of popcorn.

Naomi played the DVD and took the popcorn from Asuka, then took a bite. "Oh my god, this popcorn is delicious! make more of these in the future, Asuka."

Naomi said, taking another bite. Asuka ignored her and just watched the opening play.

* * *

_A FEW HOURS LATER..._  
While they were in the Kokuyo arc, Asuka's doorbell suddenly rang. The 2 girls looked at each other but suddenly Asuka immediately said,

"You get it."

"Damn it, Asuka." Naomi cursed before standing up and pausing the episode and went downstairs. She opened the door and looked around only to find no one. "Wha? Is this a prank or something?" Naomi said to herself, before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well, I used to do that too.." She was about to go inside when a voice spoke.

"Don't ignore me."

Naomi looked back and looked down. She saw a girl with silver hair and red eyes. The little girl was glaring at her. Naomi blinked and asked,

"What's a little girl like you doing here?"

"I'm not a little girl." The girl replied, scowling. Naomi blinked again and shook her head,

"Kids these days.." she mumbled.

"I said I'm not a kid, goddammit." The girl said, glaring at Naomi full force. Naomi was surprised the girl heard her.

"Okay, okay, You're not a kid, now what do you want? I'm busy rewatching KHR here." Naomi said.

The girl huffed, then muttered something under her breath.

"I wonder why the key chose you guys..."

"What did you say?" Naomi asked, but the girl ignored her question and made her more confused.

"You and your friend are the ones chosen by the key." The girl said, holding out a golden, shiny key. Holy crap, that's shiny. Naomi stared at the key in awe.

"Woah, is that gold real?" Noami asked, still staring at the key. The girl nodded her head.

"So," Naomi tilted her head to the side, "What's that key for?" Naomi said, unsure if she should trust this girl or not.

"It's a magical key." The girl replied, smiling softly at the key, but then she glared at Naomi. "If you dare lose this key, I. WILL. KILL. YOU. And it will be slow and painful, too~" The girl, giggling at Naomi's scared face. Yep, she wants that annoying face to stay like that. She hesitantly held out the key. Naomi slowly took the key from the young girl.

"Uh..Why did you give this to us?" Naomi asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You have a mission, you'll see me there, if you can open the door, and I'll say what's your mission." The girl replied.

"Uhm..What do we do with this?" Naomi asked, totally curious.

"You'll see." With that, the young girl disappeared, with a puff of gold smoke. Naomi blinked, shocked. She then looked at the key.

"Is this key really magical?" Naomi asked herself and kept the key inside her pocket.

* * *

"So, who was it?" Asuka immediately asked after Naomi went back to her room.

"Uh, you see, there was a weird looking girl, and she gave me this key. She said it was magical, or something like that." Naomi replied, holding out the golden key. Asuka blinked and looked at the key.

"Wow, that's shiny." Asuka commented, Naomi nodded, meaning she agreed.

"Wanna test it out?" Naomi smirked. Asuka's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare! It may be a witchcraft or-or something!" Asuka shouted frantically. Naomi rolled her eyes and went to her bathroom door. She began on muttering something like, "Open, sesame" or something along those lines, then waved the key.

...

Nothing happened.

Naomi pouted, dissapointed. "Aw, I actually thought it will work." Naomi said. Asuka sighed.

"L-Let me try." Asuka said, standing up and went to Naomi. Naomi handed her the key and Asuka faced the bathroom door. She inserted the key, and twisted it. She took the key back and put it in her pocket and tried to open the door, hoping it wasn't some kind of portal or something. Surprisingly, the door opened.

"Holy..." Asuka started, staring wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"shit" Naomi finished, but Asuka glared at her. "I mean, crap, yep, crap, haha..." Naomi nervously laughed. Asuka went closer to the door, then she tripped.

"WOAH!"

Asuka grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged her with her. The door closed. Naomi looked back. Asuka observed her surroundings. Then she looked at the now closed door, which was starting to vanish.

"No! wait!" Asuka screamed, then reached for the door knob, but then it dissappeared. Naomi guiltily looked at Asuka, and gulped nervously.

"No,no,no,no, this can't be happening, I'm not in this room that suspiciously and creepily looks like Tsuna's room from KHR. And now that door from our world that is the only way to go back to our world is closed. Nope, not happening at all! Hahahaha~!" Asuka assured herself, (which was useless) holding her head.

"A-Asuka?" Noami nervously said.

"Yes?" Asuka replied, turning her head at her and smiled creepily at her. Naomi opened her mouth.

"I-"

"Tadaima!" A voice shouted, which sounded oddly familiar. Asuka and Naomi's eyes widened and they frantically searched for a hiding place. They couldn't find any so they went to the closest thing that can hide them, the closet. They held each other close. (not in THAT way you pervs)

They heard footsteps coming closer.

"A-Asuka.." Naomi whispered.

"Yeah?" Asuka replied, also whispering.

"R-rattenfenger.."

"..." Asuka din't reply.

"Is it something I sai-" Naomi was cut-off.

The closet opened, revealing...

Tsunayoshi Sawada, from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Asuka and Naomi both gaped like a fish.

"OH..." Naomi started.

"MY GOD." Asuka ended.

"H-HIIIIEEE! WHY ARE THERE 2 GIRLS IN MY CLOSET?!"

* * *

**A/N: NYA~ Just a random fic of mine...Well, I hope you like it! Tell me what do you think by reviewing~! Oh, and don't forget to follow and favorite too!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE!**

**BYE-BII~ !**  
**-Animargaret**


End file.
